


Living as an Afton

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Funny Michael Afton, Idiot Michael Afton, M/M, Multi, Sassy Elizabeth Afton, Sibling Rivalry, ler!clara, ler!elizabeth, slight ler!chris, switch!Michael, switch!william, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Michael recalls memories of being the idiot adolescent in the family. He spends his adolescence slightly humiliating the Afton Family and being the butt of jokes, yet grows to enjoy some aspects of being in his family.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, Michael Afton & Mrs. Afton, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Living as an Afton

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start straying away from Fnaf a little bit after this fanfic, and try to get some prompts and headcanons done for a few people. But, I hope you all enjoy this fanfic.

Michael had always felt like the bullied one in his family. He wasn’t presented as the favorite, and it wasn’t hard to see which child was the favored child. And yet...sometimes Michael wonders if maybe he’s teased the most by the family because of the family dynamic he was born into. Or maybe he's treated this way because of how he acts in public around them. 

He remembers when they were shopping together at the mall, and William had met up with a staff member from the pizzeria. He remembered that he wanted to make himself presentable with a silly little joke that would contradict his father’s job completely: if he likes pizza or not. He was gonna walk up to the staff member and declare that he hates pizza. The truth was, Michael actually loved Pizza and thinking he knew his father, he thought he might go along with it. But Michael never got that joke out. 

Why? Well…

“The child running around with Elizabeth, is Chris: my youngest.” William introduced. “And this is Michael-” 

Michael walked in front of his father. “I CAN’T STAND- OH FU-” Michael shouted as he lost his balance. Before the boy could physically stop himself, Michael had fallen into a stringed pit of kids bouncy balls that was right beside them. Michael’s body flopped right through the strings, right into the balls and knocked almost every single ball right out of the pit! 

Elizabeth and Chris had stopped running and both bursted out laughing at Michael and the multi-colored balls that now bounced all around the area! William’s wife was giggling as well, and walked over to help the adolescent back onto his feet. Meanwhile, William was rubbing his forehead in utter embarrassment while the staff member had wide eyes and suppressed his own laughter. Michael had basically made a fool of both himself and his father, right in front of a Fazbear’s staff member. Not only that, but Michael had also made himself known in the store as ‘the kid who fell in the bouncy pit’. When word spread that he was the eldest from the Afton family, Michael would later be referred to as ‘Clumsy Afton’. 

There were moments though, when Michael would be teased in a more positive way by his father. His younger siblings had become REALLY good at making fun of him...And because he was the older one who got in trouble for making fun of them, Michael would just take the teasing. 

William and the family were taking care of some garbage bags. They had been doing some gardening and leaf-discarding as well, meaning there were a few more garbage bags than usual. William, Clara, Michael and Elizabeth (With some of Michael's help) carried a bag each up to the front lawn. By the time William had gotten his bag up, there were 2 bags sitting there already, with William and Clara watching the kids. 

Elizabeth placed her bag down beside Michael’s. “Hey look!” Elizabeth declared, before pushing Michael into the garbage bags. “It’s garbage!” Elizabeth told them. 

“HEY!” Michael yelled, struggling to get back up thanks to the stretchy, slippery bags. 

“Elizabeth! That’s rude.” Clara yelled at her, pulling her away from the bags. William couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at Elizabeth’s joke. 

Michael glared at his father. “Wow. Real nice of you.” Michael spat at him. 

William lifted an eyebrow. “Aww, did I hurt Michael Trashton’s feelings?” William teased. 

Michael’s jaw dropped, but only for a moment. Feeling agitated, Michael huffed and crossed his arms. “Yes. and that just made it worse.” William added. 

William chuckled and shook his head, while Michael lifted up his hand to his father. “Hey Dad. I won’t tell Mom that you called me Trashton, if you help me up.” Michael offered. 

William raised his eyes a little and decided to agree. Michael has been known to be a bit of a snitcher when it came down to it. So, taking any bribery to keep his mouth shut, was an opportunity you should always take. 

William brought his hand over and grabbed onto Michael’s hand. He was about to lift him up, but Michael suddenly pulled him first! William yelped and fell right into the black garbage bags. “Michael!!” William yelled, grabbing him and putting him into a headlock. Michael chuckled a little, reached back and just tickled his father’s sides in retaliation. “HEHEhehey! No, stop that!” William bursted out, letting him go immediately and covering his sides. William turned himself right around to face his father and continued to tickle him anywhere he was vulnerable. “If I’m Michael Trashton, then you must be an old Snickers bar!” Michael declared. 

“WAIT- GAAHEHEHEHEHEHE! DOHOHON’T TIHIHICKLE MEHEHE!” William bursted out laughing. 

“Well that’s not fair! Wrestling and fake fist fights are not allowed either! I gotta fight my father somehow!” Michael argued. 

“TICKLE FIGHT ON DADDY!” Elizabeth declared, jumping into the trash bags to tickle her Dad. 

“EEEEHEHEK! WAHAHAIT! NOHOHOT YOHOHOU TOOHOHOHOHO!” William shouted as his armpits were attacked by Elizabeth’s tiny fingers. 

Clara just giggled at the silly scene in front of her, and it didn’t take long for Clara to get Chris in on it too. “Hey Chris...Go tickle his tummy.” Clara encouraged, lifting him up and flying him over to the garbage pile. “Look out! Another tickle monster on the loose!” Clara told them, before placing Chris onto William’s belly. 

“WAHAHAIT! CLAHAHARA! WHYHYHYHY?!” William asked. 

“Cause it’s funny!” Clara replied. “Plus, I didn’t want poor Chris getting kicked in the face if he went for your feet.” Clara added. 

“Mom! Go for his feet!” Elizabeth told her, pausing her tickling for a moment. 

William pushed Michael aside and pulled the adolescent into his lap. “Mwahahaha...I’ve got you now!” William teased, before tickling Michael back. “If I’m an old snickers bar, then you must be a Laffy Taffy package.” William added. 

Michael squeaked and started pushing his father’s hands away as he tickled him. “WAHAIT- DAHAHAHAHAHAD!” Michael laughed. 

“Yes?” William replied. 

“NOHOHOT MYHY AHAHAHARMPIHIHIHITS!” Michael screamed at him. 

William just smirked at that. “Okay. I’ll go somewhere else then.” William replied before stopping. Michael happily took the break, and recuperated his breath as much as he could, before he would be tickled again. Unfortunately, Michael only got a few slow seconds before his ankle was grabbed and his shoe was thrown off. 

“William...Do you really have to get Michael back? It’s cold out here.” Clara asked. 

“Yes. I do.” William replied. 

“Can’t you tickle him inside?” Clara compromised. 

William smirked and started tickling Michael’s socked foot. “Nope.” He replied proudly. 

“EEEEEP!” Michael shrieked, tugging his foot. He threw his head back and BURSTEDwith laughter! “NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOT MYHYHY FEHEHEHEHEET!” Michael begged. 

“What’s this? Your feet are more ticklish than your armpits? What a strange conundrum.” William teased. 

“YOHOHOHOHOU SUHUHUHUHUCK!” Michael shot at him. 

“Like a leaf blower? Like a vaccuum? Oooor like a straw?” William teased. 

“SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” Michael yelled back. 

“Naaaah...I’ll never shut up- EEEEP!” William’s smooth teasing quickly lost its spark as William felt skittering fingers on his feet. “HAHA- Clara, d-dearest, NO!” William warned suddenly. 

William was staring down his mischievous wife, who was holding his ankles and prepared to tickle them. Clara’s smile just widened more as he metaphorically cornered William into a wall. “You must choose, Mr. Afton. Get your feet tickled or perish in our lovely home.” Clara warned, bringing her voice low like a villain. 

“No! NO! CLARA! DON’T DO IT!” William begged with a wobbly smile on his face. 

Clara’s smirk only grew bigger before she skittered her fingers all over William’s foot. William shrieked and shook his head as laughter spilled out of his mouth like a tap on full force. His kids were just watching with smiles on their faces, while Chris was laying on William’s shirt and bouncing from William’s laughter. 

“WeEeEeEeEeEeEe!” Chris exclaimed. Michael and Elizabeth both bursted out laughing at the funny scene. 

Even though Michael may have been bullied and teased a little more than the rest, the Afton family still had it’s fun moments. Even though Michael has proved himself to be a clumsy idiot with a record of creating havoc, Michael was still glad to know his father was capable of being embarrassed in front of his family members. 

Even if it is something as innocent as tickling…

Later on, Michael got a chance to somewhat bond with his father. He was playing a song on the record player, while he was brushing his hair in front of the mirror, the middle of the living room. Michael still didn’t know why his father would do this, but...he did happen to know the song that he was singing while he brushed his hair. 

“🎶Where it began...I can’t begin to knowin’...But then I know it’s growin’ stroooong…Was in the spring...And spring became the summer...Who’d have believed you’d cooome aloooong...🎶” William sang. “🎶Haaaaaaands...Touchin’ haaaaands...Reachin’ oooutt, touching me, touching yooooouuuu-🎶” 

Michael decided to join him. “🎶Sweeeet Caroliiine-🎶” Michael sang. 

“BWAH BWAH BWAAAH!” William shouted. 

“🎶Good times Neveeer seemed sooo goooood…🎶” Michael sang. 

“SO GOOD! SO GOOD! SO GOOD!” William shouted. 

“🎶IIIII’ve been incliiiined…🎶 BWAH BWAH BWAH! 🎶To believe they never woooould, but...now...I...🎶” Michael and William both sang. 

William pointed to Michael. “Alright, alright. 🎶Look at the niiight...And it don’t seem so lonely...We fill it uuup with ooonly twoooo…🎶” Michael sang, before pointing at William. 

“Really?” William reacted. 

“Yeah! Go!” Michael told him. 

“Okay. 🎶And when III hurt...Hurting runs off my shoulders...How can I hurt when hooolding yoooouuu?🎶” William sang, walking up to his wife and holding her hand. “🎶Oooooonne...Touching ooooonnne...Reeaachin’ ooouut, touching meeee, touchin’ yoooooouuuu!🎶” William sang to his wife. 

“Awww, Will…” Clara cooed. 

“🎶Sweeet Clara-liiiine…🎶” William sang, adding her name within the name Caroline. Clara giggled at this. 

“BWAH BWAH BWAAAH!” Michael shouted, completely ruining the gushy moment.

“Michael!” William shouted back. 

Clara just bursted out laughing at Michael. “🎶Good times neveeer seemed sooo gooood…🎶” Clara sang. 

“SO GOOD! SO GOOD! SO GOOD!” William and Michael both shouted at once. 

Clara laughed yet again. “🎶III’ve been incliiiined…🎶 -BWAH BWAH BWAAAH!” Clara sang, before shouting the trumpet part as well. 

“YEEEAAAAH!” William and Michael both cheered as Michael ran to them both. “🎶To believe they never would...oh...nooo, nooo…🎶” William and Michael both sang to Clara. 

“Awww! My sweet boys!” Clara cooed, cupping one cheek on each of the boys. 

“Mooom!” Michael whined, not liking the childish coos. Clara giggled and removed her hand. 

“Staaawwwp...You’re making me blush.” William complained, pouting like a child. 

Clara giggled and tickled his side in response. "Aww, poor baby." Clara cooed. 

William yelped in surprise and threw his hands in front of him. “Noooooo, don’t you dare.” William warned. 

Michael chuckled and tickled him too. “I dare.” Michael announced to him. 

“NOhoho! Evil!” William reacted. William started pointing to the both of them. “Evil, evil, evil.” He whined. 

“Oh? How evil?” Clara asked before squeezing his side. 

“Very eVIHIHIL! STAPIT!” William laughed, waving his hands around. 

But Michael just squeezed his other side. “Not as evil as me, I’m sure.” Michael teased. 

Clara lifted an eyebrow and smirked. “Is that a compliment? Or a challenge?” Clara asked her son as she squeezed her husband’s side a few more times. William started wiggling away, and whimpering with titters in between. 

“Both.” Michael replied proudly, squeezing his other side a few more times. 

William finally wheezed and breathed in to let out his laughter. “STAHAHAhahap!” William giggled. 

“Truce?” Michael offered her mother. 

Clara looked at William’s flustered and giggled state. “Perhaps a partnership?” 

“Oooooh!” Michael reacted, growing interested. “Okay.” Michael replied before he shook on it. 

‘Wait, WHAT?!” William shouted. 

“Get him!” Clara shouted to Michael. 

Clara and Michael took some spare time to freaking destroy William with tickles. It was long after the song had ended, that William had finally gotten his break. Michael and Clara laid beside him, and it didn’t take long for William to wrap his arms around both of them and tickle them back. Michael and Clara’s laughter filled the room for a good while, before the house soon fell into white noise and panting. 

So, Michael began to see his family a little differently. They were loving in their own way, and showed their vulnerable love once in a while. And so, Michael counted the happy memories he had made. 

Perhaps one day, he’ll be able to say his family’s pretty alright.


End file.
